THE GATHERING
by SANDEFUR
Summary: A multi-crossover between Tru Calling, Wonderfalls, Dead Like Me, and Joan of Arcadia.
1. Chapter 1

THE GATHERING

By SANDEFUR

Disclaimer: This is only fan fiction. I have no claims.

CHAPTER ONE: TRU

Tru Davies pulls her old Saab into the parking lot of the Midtown Motel, her eyes automatically searching for room 137. It was one of those special days- a rewind that had begun last night when the corpse of a young woman in the morgue had said, "Help me."

Tru didn't have a lot to go on. The victim of a single gunshot to the heart, the girl was in her late teens and had been found in an alley with no clues as to who had committed the murder. It hadn't been a robbery, the girl's purse had come in with the victim. Unfortunately, Tru had only seen the girl's motel key before getting the call for help.

Tru exits her car after spotting the girl, who is having an intense conversation with some weirdo. The guy is also in his late teens, and is dressed in Goth style. He seems to be trying to calm the girl down, but with no success. The girl keeps pointing at something in the newspaper she is holding.

The Goth Kid endures this for a few moments more before speaking to the girl in a low, serious tone. Tru isn't close enough to make out the words, but they seem to have a calming effect on the girl. She sighs heavily and nods her head a couple of times. Seemingly satisfied, the Goth Kid turns and walks away, giving a back-handed wave as he leaves. The girl waits until he is at the corner of the building before calling out to him.

"Remember, I didn't sign up for martyrdom!"

Once the Goth Kid is out of view, the girl turns and walks straight towards Tru. Once again Tru is faced with the dilemma of convincing a stranger that she is going to die that day unless she changes her plans. However, to Tru's surprise, the girl warmly greets her first.

"Hi, I remember you. You were the girl I asked to help me in the morgue last night."

Speechless, Tru can only stare at last night's victim for several beats before shaking her outstretched hand.

"I'm Joan Girardi, a college student from Arcadia Maryland, and I understand I have you to thank for my second chance."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm Tru Davies, and you're really aware that this is a rewind day?"

"Is that what you call it? Well, I guess it fits. I'm still freaking out over the fact I'm reliving yesterday. This is so weird, and trust me, I know weird."

"How is this possible? I've done this dozens of times and the person who asks for help never remembers what happened. The hardest part of my job is convincing people to change their actions to avoid dying again."

"I can see how that would be tough, but no worries this time. I clearly remember going through that alley between Tenth and Eleventh, and I remember getting shot. Trust me Tru, nothing could get me back in that dark alley. Looks like you have the day off."

"Just that simple? This is a nice change of pace, but can you tell me how this is possible?"

"You might say I have a special connection to the universe."

Smiling, Joan enters a nearby car with rental plates. After a friendly wave, she drives away.

Tru murmurs, "That was easy. Too bad they're not all this way."

The rest of the day is indeed a pleasant change of pace for Tru, at least for a rewind day. After helping her brother avoid yet another of his unending series of minor disasters, Tru checks on Jack Harper. Amazingly, for the first time, her nemesis seems unaware that the day is being relived. Whoever this Joan Girardi is, apparently she truly has some very special connections.

Tru completely relaxes and enjoys the rest of her day. She even manages to correct the one wrong answer she had gotten on a medical school quiz the day before. By the time Tru arrives for her shift at the morgue, her mood is practically joyous.

"Sorry I'm late Davis." Tru calls out as she enters the main examining room. Davis is already at work on a slender young woman with long brown hair… NO, she promised!

"Hello Tru. Our first customer tonight is a young woman shot once through the heart. She was found less than an hour ago in an alley…"

"Between Tenth and Eleventh?"

"Yes, how did you… Oh of course, this must be a rewind day. I'm sorry Tru, it looks like you weren't able to save Miss Tyler."

"Tyler?"

Tru walks around the table until she can get a good look at the victim's face. She is older than the Girardi girl, in her mid-20's.

"It's not the same girl as yesterday, but she died in the same place and at the same time. What a fool I was to think I had this covered so easily. I was so focused on the first victim, it never occurred to me that there might be a second. My carelessness got this woman killed."

"Tru, you can't blame yourself. No one could have forseen this new death. Perhaps it was just the karma of the day? Someone was destined to be shot in that alley."

"No, I can't believe that. Fate can't be this cruel. Speak to me lady! Ask me to help you!"

Both Tru and Davis pause to see if the young woman will respond, but as the moments tick by, they realize it isn't going to happen.

Tru sighs and asks, "Are those her belongings?"

"Yes, everything is intact. It wasn't a robbery."

"The same as last time."

Tru goes first to the victim's purse, and reaches in. The item she pulls out is a complete surprise- an animal figurine made of red wax. It is a lion with a slightly smushed face. Suddenly the lion's head turns, looks directly at Tru and speaks…

"Save her."

TBC/PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: JAYE

The beeping alarm clock awakes Tru, who immediately stops the noise, but she doesn't stir for several minutes. No matter how long she contemplates what had happened, she can't make sense of it. A wax lion had spoke to her!

"What the hell is going on?"

Less than an hour later, Tru once again pulls into the parking lot of the Midtown Motel. She doesn't have enough information on the Tyler woman to be of use, but Tru can't shake the feeling that the mysterious Joan Girardi and her Special Connections are behind all of this weirdness.

Once again Joan is in front of her motel room, pointing at something in the newspaper, and arguing with an odd character. Only it isn't the Goth Kid, but instead is a bizarrely dressed Little Girl. Once more the conversation ends with Joan sighing and nodding her head. The Little Girl walks away, giving an identical backhanded wave as had been given the day before.

Joan notices Tru lingering nearby and joins her.

"So what's the deal, Tru? I avoided the alley and didn't get killed, so why are we repeating this day yet again?"

"Someone else died in your place."

"My God, who? How?"

"Under identical circumstances as your murder. As for who, I'm not sure. She was an attractive woman in her mid-20's with long brown hair. Her last name was Tyler. I was hoping you could help me find her before she goes back into that alley tonight."

"That actually might not be so hard."

Joan knocks on the door of the room next to hers. It is answered by a wild-eyed young woman who is obviously shaken. Tru recognizes her as the latest victim.

"Is- is that today's newspaper?" she asks.

Joan replies, "Yes, and don't bother looking at the date. It's Monday again."

"Oh God, this can't be happening… but I remember getting shot last night! How is this possible?"

JOAN: "I wish I could tell you. Yesterday, or is it the day before, the same thing happened to me. Maybe the three of us should talk and compare notes?"

Reluctantly, the Tyler woman invites the other two into her room. It has the typical appearance of a tourist's motel room, except for the numerous items with animal faces- tee shirts, posters, stuffed animals, a brass monkey, and the wax lion.

TRU: "Okay, it's time for cards-on-the-table. My name is Tru Davies, and from time to time, someone who has recently died will ask me for help. My day rewinds and I do all I can to prevent that person from dying again. On the first rewind of this day, Joan asked me for help."

JOAN: "Which was really freaky. I remember getting shot and dying, and the next thing I knew I was on a table in the morgue with some doctor examining my naked body. Tru was there and I asked for help. That's when the day started over."

TRU: "I tracked down our Miss Joan Girardi, fully prepared to try to save her without being able to explain the circumstances. Only this time, for the first time ever, the victim remembered everything- including her time at the morgue."

JOAN: "So naturally I avoided that dark alley where I was shot, and that should have solved the problem."

JAYE TYLER: "Only on the second go around, I ended up in that alley and got shot. By the way, I'm Jaye Tyler from Niagara Falls. I work in a souvenir shop called Wonderfalls, and I'm here… uh, on vacation."

JOAN: "That sounded as lame as the excuses I usually give for my weird actions. So, you asked Tru for help also?"

TRU: "Actually, no. It was that wax lion that spoke."

JAYE: "What? That's silly. Inanimate objects don't…"

Suddenly every animal face in the room becomes animated and cries out in unison: "TELL THE TRUTH!" Tru and Joan automatically back away, clearly shocked. Jaye notices and smiles.

JAYE: "You heard them? You really did! Oh thank God, I'm not crazy."

TRU: "Yeah, but maybe we are. An explanation, please?"

JAYE: "A few years ago inanimate objects began speaking to me- anything with an animal face. They would tell me to do things, not like hurting people, but odd, goofy stuff that made no sense. At first I tried to ignore them, but you wouldn't believe how persistent they can be. Eventually, I got in the habit of doing whatever they asked. For a long time I wasn't sure if I was crazy, possessed or working for God."

JOAN: "What did you finally conclude?"

JAYE: "That God was behind all of this, because when I obeyed, things would work out for the better."

JOAN: "Good ripples, I'm familiar with that. You see, a few years ago, God began speaking to me. One on one, face to face conversation with the Almighty. He began giving me these odd, quirky assignments that in the end, caused everything to work out for the better."

TRU: "Wait, each time I've come to this motel, you were speaking to a different odd character."

JOAN: "God, in one of his or her many forms. God told me to come to this city and at six p.m. to block the Tenth Street entrance of that alley. To let no one through. At exactly six, a thin blonde girl of about 18 tried to enter the alley. She was really insistent, and I couldn't persuade her otherwise. So, I used a stun gun on her. I hailed a taxi, put her inside, and told the cabbie my friend was drunk and paid for a ride to an address across town."

TRU: "How did you get shot?"

JOAN: "I heard a strange noise, and like a damn fool, I went to investigate. Someone in that dark alley shot me."

JAYE: "Wow, this is amazing. My story is almost identical. My animals guided me to the Eleventh Street entrance to that alley. I even used the stun gun/drunk friend routine to take care of the blonde girl. Then, just like Joan, I went to investigate a noise…"

TRU: "Hold it. The first time the blonde girl tried to enter from Tenth Street, but on the rewind, she used Eleventh? That means…"

JAYE: "She remembers the rewinds too! So that's why she muttered: "Not again" just before I zapped her."

JOAN: "So who is this blonde girl, and why is she so determined to enter that alley?"

TRU: "I'm sorry to say, we have to go back there tonight to find out."

All three women sigh and nod their agreement.

TBC/PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: GEORGE

Shortly before sunset, three very special young women are gathered in that fateful alley between Tenth and Eleventh. They are seated on some rusty metal stairs that lead to the emergency exit of one of the building situated next to the alley. For the last hour they have been sipping coffee and getting better acquainted.

JAYE: "It may have been a good idea to get here early, but much longer and my ass will freeze."

TRU: "What did you expect for this time of year? Besides, isn't it worth it if we can save that blonde girl's life?"

JAYE: "I suppose, but is that what we are meant to do? Normally, wouldn't the girl have died and then asked you for help personally?"

TRU: "Yes, but nothing about this case has been normal. This is all unchartered waters for me. Like, trying to identify the killer when neither of you saw his face."

JOAN: "Who knew this alley had so much foot traffic? Dozens of people have passed us in the last hour."

TRU: "There are lots of shops on Tenth and a parking garage on Eleventh. This alley is a well-used shortcut."

JAYE: "And here's something different. Now that the sun is setting, those two security lights have snapped on, but I remember this alley being pitch dark."

JOAN: "The killer must have broken them and then stayed hidden until his victim showed up. But will he do that if he sees us waiting here?"

TRU: "I don't know. Once you start to alter events, your previous circumstances can change radically. Any small detail can make a huge difference. For instance, I didn't get a flat tire today, unlike the first two times."

JOAN: "Oh crap, I didn't mention it before because it didn't seem to connect to to this event. That first day, God gave me a secondary assignment. I went to the university and flattened a tire on a red Saab. On the rewind day, God said I could just lay low and forget about everything."

JAYE: "That's when I took over. I also flattened a tire on a red Saab. Was that your car, Tru?"

TRU: "Yes, didn't you notice it in the motel parking lot?"

JOAN: "No, we took my rental car here. But if we hadn't flattened your tire, how would that have affected your schedule?"

TRU: "I would have made it to work on time. In fact, I probably would have been sent to pick up the body of the shooting victim…"

JOAN: "Oh God, we blew it. It wasn't the blonde girl we were suppose to save, it was you!"

JAYE: "Of course! You were the one we were suppose to keep out of this alley, Tru."

TRU: "Because the killer lingers in the crowd of on-lookers, and when I show up to collect the body… he shoots me too?"

JAYE: "And if he failed the first time, the blonde girl would ask for help…"

TRU: "And I would eventually be back in this alley on the rewind day, and would get killed anyways."

JOAN: "We've got to get you out of here!"

But before the three women can move, from beneath the stairs comes a blonde girl of 18. She has been hiding, listening to their every word. The girl blocks their path and briefly consults a post-it note in her hand.

"Are you T. Davies? This is your third appointment with me."

JAYE: "It's her again. Who are you?"

JOAN: "Or maybe we should ask, what are you?"

GEORGE: "My name is Georgia L. Lass, known to my friends as George, and I'm a Grim Reaper."

TRU: "I recognize that name. A few years ago, some space junk from a decaying Russian satellite smashed into a plaza downtown. There was a huge explosion, several people were injured, and an 18 year old girl was killed."

GEORGE: "Yeah, that's me: Toilet Seat Girl. Talk about an undignified death. Anyways, ever since then I've been a Grim Reaper, which I'm not suppose to tell people, but after hearing you three talk, I figure you're an exception. So Tru, you're the reason my supervisor is unaware that he keeps handing me the same post-it day after day?"

TRU: "Yes, my day rewinds when the dead ask me for help."

GEORGE: "Huh, freaky. My experience with the dead is that they stay dead. No second chances. I certainly never got one."

JAYE: "What do you mean? You're walking around as alive as anyone."

GEORGE: "Technically, I'm one ot the undead,and I have a job to do."

George steps forward and tries to touch Tru, but the wax lion, which Jaye has left on the railing, speaks up…

LION: "Don't let her touch Tru!"

Instantly, Jaye and Joan step between Tru and the Reaper. Displaying their sparking stun guns, they force George to step back.

JOAN: "We won't let you kill her."

GEORGE: "I don't kill anyone. All a Reaper does is extract the soul of a person who is about to die. That way a person doesn't have to experience the pain and trauma of their deaths. By the way, did the rest of you notice that this wax lion talked?"

JAYE: "Sometimes you can't shut him up."

JOAN: "You will have to pass on this reaping. God wants Tru to live."

GEORGE: "If that's right, why is her death rescheduled each day for this time and place? Face it, it's fate."

TRU: "Maybe she's right. I've always assumed I can do what I do as a part of the grand scheme of fate. I help those whose time has not yet come to get a second chance. Maybe this is my moment of destiny."

JOAN: "I don't believe that. God sent Jaye and me all the way across the country to counter balance whatever is causing this event. This isn't your time, Tru."

JAYE: "Then we should get out of here before one of us gets killed and we have to endure another rewind. George, will you let us pass?"

GEORGE (shrugging): "I don't have to take your soul now. I can extract it after your death, if you prefer. But Tru, how many times must we relive this day before you accept your fate?"

Joan and Jaye drag a reluctant Tru away, but they only manage a few feet before Joan comes to a halt. Entering the alley is an angry young man who is muttering to himself. Joan immediately recognizes her old classmate, the psycho gun nut, Steve Ramsey.

TBC/PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: JOAN

JOAN: "That's the killer."

TRU: "How can you be sure?"

JOAN: "We went to high school together. The last time God had me interfere with him, I saved over twenty lives."

GEORGE: "And he has a graveling with him."

The other three give George a quizzical look.

GEORGE: "I can see them clearly, but since you three have spiritual abilities, you may be able to spot it out of the corner of your eye."

Tru, Jaye and Joan tilt their heads and take a sideways glance- each one reacts strongly.

TRU: "What is that hideous thing?"

GEORGE: "The gravelings are the cause of sudden, tragic loss of life. None of the Reapers know what they are, but we all hate them."

JOAN: "They're demons- the souls of the damned who are used by the devil to counter the natural balance."

JAYE: "You seem awfully sure."

JOAN: "I know God."

Meanwhile, Steve Ramsey has come to a halt in front of the group of young women. His face is one of utter desperation.

RAMSEY: "Joan? Is that really you?"

JOAN: "Hello Ramsey. I lost track of you after you were arrested for pulling a gun on my Dad."

RAMSEY: "I got sent to a juvenile psychiatric facility. After I turned 18, they let me go with a huge supply of happy pills to keep my anger under control. I was doing pretty good- I moved here and my cousin helped me find a job. But lately, everything is getting out of control again."

The wax lion in Jaye's hand pipes in with: "He hears voices." Only the women notice the comment.

RAMSEY: "I can't sleep, can't think… My life is falling apart, and I haven't had a moment's peace in weeks. I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

Ramsey removes a pistol from under his jacket and points it directly at Tru…

GEORGE: "No! It's not her time!"

George leaps in front of the gun just as the trigger is pulled. The gunshot echoes loudly in the narrow confines of the alley. George is slammed back with a bullet in her heart. Tru catches the falling, bleeding Reaper while Ramsey stares appalled at the scene.

RAMSEY: "Oh God, what have I done?"

Jaye doesn't wait for Ramsey to recover from his shock. Quickly, she gives him a long hard zap with her stun gun. He twitches spasmodically before collapsing to the ground.

JOAN: "How's the girl?"

TRU: "How do you think? She has a bullet in her heart. She's dead."

JAYE: "Maybe this is the way it was fated to occur?"

TRU: "I can't accept that. She died saving me. Come on George, ask me to help you! I swear I'll get it right the next time. George!"

JOAN: "Uh guys, we have company."

Standing before them is a very handsome young man in a brown corduroy jacket. He smiles fondly at the group.

JOAN: "Tru, Jaye allow me to introduce God."

JAYE: "Wow, God is really cute."

JOAN: "Trust me, he doesn't always look like this."

TRU: "Is it true? Are you really God?"

CUTE GOD: "Yes, I am."

TRU: "Then help her! Don't let George die this way."

CUTE GOD: "Georgia died years ago, but I understand what you mean. Don't worry Tru, Reapers heal very quickly…"

Proving the point, George opens her eyes, coughs a few times and moans…

GEORGE: "Damn that hurt."

TRU: "George, you're alive?"

GEORGE: "Yeah, sorta. I'm back to being undead. Who's this guy?"

TRU: "Believe it or not, that's God."

GEORGE: "Uh-oh. Am I in trouble? I know I broke the rules when I prevented a scheduled death."

CUTE GOD: "Yes, but why did you break them?"

GEORGE: "I realized if you did send Joan and Jaye to protect Tru, then there must have been a screw-up in the system."

CUTE GOD: "And you sacrificed tourself to do my will. Excellent work George, I'm pleased. In fact, I'm pleased and proud of each of you. All of you heard the call I placed before your lives, and you responded."

JAYE: "But why us?"

CUTE GOD: "You asked that once before, remember?"

JAYE: "Oh yeah, of the brass monkey. He said it was because I listen."

CUTE GOD: "I speak to all of humanity, but few choose to listen. Even fewer have the faith and courage to act upon my will."

TRU: "And you needed all four of us to deal with this Ramsey guy?"

CUTE GOD: "No, he was but a puppet in all of this. The screw-up, as George puts it, was this particular graveling, who sprang from the corrupted soul of a very evil individual. He caused an imbalance in the natural order that needed to be corrected. That's why it was necessary to gather the four of you together."

JOAN: "Is that who I think it is?"

CUTE GOD: "Yes Joan, and the honors are all yours."

Joan approaches the quivering demon/graveling, who has been held immobile since the appearance of God.

JOAN: "Creature of darkness, I cast you into hell, never to return!"

There is a flash of flame and smoke, and the graveling crumbles into dust and ashes, before blowing away in the wind- leaving behind the slight stench of brimstone.

JOAN: "And what about Ramsey?"

CUTE GOD: "The gunshot caused the police to be called. Steve Ramsey will be returned to proper medical care. Without his demonic tormentor, he has a good chance of a full recovery. Good work ladies."

TRU: "So that's it? Now we return to our odd little lives without any answers for all of our questions?"

CUTE GOD: "Joan already knows this, but Tru, Jaye and George, all I ask is that you trust me. If I explained everything, where would faith be? Follow my will to the best of your ability, and know that I am always with you."

With a peaceful smile, Cute God briefly touches a cheek of each young woman, then turns and walks away. Just before rounding the corner, he gives a small, backhanded wave, and then he is gone.

JOAN: "So now what?"

TRU: "I hear sirens approaching. We better leave before we get stuck with a lot of questions we can't answer."

JAYE: "I for one could use a drink."

GEORGE: "Best idea I've heard all day."

TRU: "There's a place just around the corner. Coming Joan?"

JOAN: "Why not? I bet we've got a lot of interesting stories to swap."

Arms linked, the four very extraordinary young women exit the scene.

The End

In the '03/'04 TV seasons, four clever and innovative series premiered. Each was about a young woman exploring an unusual spiritual path. Sadly, the shows lasted only 13 to 45 episodes. Meanwhile, trashy "reality" shows proliferate. What is wrong with the viewing public?

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
